teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Stiles and Noah
The familial relationship between the Human father and son Stiles and Sheriff Noah Stilinski Stiles and Noah's relationship has had its ups and downs throughout the series, but overall, they have one of the strongest parental bonds seen throughout Teen Wolf. The tensions between them began after Stiles' best friend, Scott McCall, was bitten and turned into a Werewolf in January 2011, causing Stiles to immerse himself in the supernatural world with Scott; as a result, Stiles' behavior changed, and since he felt unable to tell his father about the supernatural, he had no explanation for the inexplicable events that occurred in his presence, such as attacks by the Alpha Werewolf on various locations and people in Beacon Hills. This tension only increased in Season 2, as Stiles was helping Scott and his friend Allison Argent cover up the fact that their classmate, Jackson Whittemore, had turned into a Kanima who was being controlled by two different people and used as an instrument of vengeance and murder. However, near the end of the first half of Season 3, Stiles finally came clean about the supernatural world to his father, who initially disbelieved his story before seeing it for himself in a battle between Scott McCall and Jennifer Blake, a Darach who was committing human sacrifices. Noah, along with Scott's mother Melissa McCall, and Allison's father Chris Argent, were then captured by Jennifer to be used as her final trio of guardian sacrifices, which she believed would give her the power necessary to kill the Augmented Alpha Deucalion and his Alpha Pack. Stiles, unwilling to lose his only remaining parent, participated in a surrogate sacrifice ritual with Allison and Scott, essentially dying in place of their parents and giving power to the Nemeton in exchange for learning its location, which would allow them to save their parents' lives. From then on, Stiles and Noah's relationship only grew stronger as the two worked together with the McCall Pack to protect the town's population from supernatural and natural threats such as the Deadpool hit-list of supernatural creatures, the Dread Doctors, and the unnatural hybrid Chimeras. Unfortunately for them, they had another rough patch shortly after Stiles accidentally killed the Wendigo-Lamprey Chimera Donovan Donati in self-defense after he threatened to kill Stiles and his father. Stiles, ashamed of his actions, withdrew from his father until shortly after Noah managed to survive an attack against him by Noah Patrick, a Berserker-Chimera. Once again, after learning the truth, Stiles and Noah's relationship became even closer than before, allowing them to work together to help the McCall Pack defeat the newly-resurrected Beast of Gevaudan. In Season 6, Stiles was captured by the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt and was erased from existence before being transported to the Phantom Train Station. The Ghost Riders, knowing that it would be difficult for Noah to completely forget his son due to their many years of being the only family the other had, conjured a phantom version of Noah's deceased wife, Claudia Stilinski, distracting Noah enough that he never questioned why he and Claudia never had a child. Unfortunately for the Hunt, this only worked for around three months before Noah, with help from one of Stiles' best friends and crush Lydia Martin, was able to remember Stiles, though it ultimately forced him to let go of his belief in the conjured form of his wife. Noah and Stiles reunited in the Phantom Train Station and worked together to free the entirety of the town's population from the Ghost Riders' control. Afterward, Stiles left for Quantico, Virginia, where he began his internship with the FBI as part of his bachelor's degree program at George Washington University. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Wolf Moon, In Second Chance at First Line, In Pack Mentality, In The Tell, In Night School, In Lunatic, In Wolf's Bane, In Co-Captain, In Formality, In Code Breaker, |-|Season 2= In Omega, In Shape Shifted, In Abomination, In Venomous, In Frenemy, In Restraint, In Raving, In Party Guessed, In Fury, In Battlefield, In Master Plan, |-|Season 3A= In Tattoo, In Chaos Rising, In Fireflies, In Unleashed, In Currents, In Visionary, In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, In The Overlooked, In Alpha Pact, In Lunar Ellipse, |-|Season 3B= In Anchors, In More Bad Than Good, In Galvanize, In Illuminated, In Riddled, In Letharia Vulpina, In Echo House, In The Fox and the Wolf, In De-Void, In Insatiable, In The Divine Move, |-|Season 4= In 117, In Muted, In The Benefactor, In I.E.D., In Orphaned, In Weaponized, In Perishable, In Monstrous, In A Promise to the Dead, In Smoke and Mirrors, |-|Season 5A= In Creatures of the Night, In Parasomnia, In Dreamcatchers, In Condition Terminal, In Required Reading, In Strange Frequencies, In Ouroboros, In Lies of Omission, In Status Asthmaticus, |-|Season 5B= In The Last Chimera, In Damnatio Memoriae, In The Sword and the Spirit, In Amplification, In A Credible Threat, In The Beast of Beacon Hills, In Apotheosis, |-|Season 6A= In Memory Lost, In Superposition, In Sundowning, In Relics, In Radio Silence, In Ghosted, In Heartless, In Blitzkrieg, In Memory Found, In Riders on the Storm, Trivia * The relationship between Stiles and Noah Stilinski is something of a parallel to the relationship between Scott and Melissa McCall. ** Ironically, Stiles views Melissa as a mother-figure, while Scott views the Sheriff as a father-figure. **Their relationship also bears similarities to the one between Allison and Chris Argent, as, like Scott and Stiles with their respective parents, Allison performed the surrogate sacrifice ritual to save his life. Gallery |-|Images= Stiles and noah wolf's bane.gif|Wolf's Bane Lydia noah and stiles omega.gif|Omega Stiles and noah abomination.jpg|Abomination Stilinski family stiles noah fury.png|Fury Stiles and dad.png Stilinski house noah stiles master plan.gif|Master Plan Stilinski house noah stiles anchors.jpg|Anchors Teen-Wolf-season-3-Galvanize.jpg|Galvanize Stiles and noah dreamcatchers.png|Dreamcatchers Stiles and Noah hug 6x10.gif|Riders on the Storm |-|Videos= File:Teen Wolf The Road to Senior Year Stiles & Dad MTV Category:Familial Relationships Category:Relationships Category:Stilinski Family Category:Needs Help